


The time has come

by misslizziepop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizziepop/pseuds/misslizziepop
Summary: S2 rewrite
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

So years ago, back before Manhattan aired. I wrote a fic where I sort of guessed how it would go and per my ouat rewatch my muse for this fic has reawakened. But idk if anyone would be interested, it was 15 chapters along on ffnet, but I’d edit it to post on here. Basically would anyone be interested?


	2. Chapter One- The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think back, to 2013 before Once Upon a Time aired it's second season. In this time, this particular author had so many theories she decided to create a fic based on them. So basically, what you'll read up until chapter 15 is legitimately what I thought was going to happen before the second part of the season aired. It went pretty far off where I thought it would, but given my love for this ship and my rewatch, I'm here again. So hopefully you all enjoy this, if not, I'll just delete it and we shall never speak of it again (as I treated anything that happened post Quiet Minds in season 3)

**Chapter 1- The Deal**

She could hear Snow making breakfast in the kitchen, Henry and Charming had already left for the stables, and that left her alone with her mother. Her mother. That was still so difficult to process, even though it had gotten a little easier after their visit to fairy tale land. She thought back to all of their joking about their similarities, and it made sense, she looked like a combination of both of her parents and now she was aware of it. She made her way down the stairs, so that she could help snow make breakfast.

"Morning" Emma said.

"Good morning sweetheart" Snow replied.

It was still weird to hear snow call her sweetheart, and she had been uncomfortable the first few times she had heard her say it but she was slowly getting used to it. She was about to give her a reply when she heard a knock on the door, both mother and daughter threw each other a confused look. Neither of them were expecting anyone, especially when you factored in the fact that Henry and Charming were at the stables right now and they wouldn't knock. Emma was closer to the door, so she made her way towards it and she was surprised to find Mr. Gold standing there.

"Mr. Gold?" Emma said.

"Good morning Miss Swan, I hope I am not interrupting anything" he replied.

Emma turned to look at Snow, who in turn gave her a "No idea what's going on" look. Emma hadn't really spoken to Gold since her return to Storybrooke. She wasn't sure what he would want, or why he wouldn't have just waited for her to arrive at the Sheriff's station later that morning.

"Um, no. Did you need something?" Emma asked.

"If you don't mind" Mr. Gold replied as he made a motion as if asking if it was okay that he come into the apartment.

Emma hesitated for a moment, but decided that Gold was probably here for a reason and allowing him into the apartment would do no harm. She stepped aside, allowing him to come in and as soon as he was inside she closed the door behind him. Snow left the kitchen as she approached the living room, Emma could tell she was curious about Gold's presence in their home.

"So, I repeat. Did you need something?" Emma said.

"Oh yes. I was here to remind you of a deal you made with me, a few months back"

Snow looked alarmed, but Emma was not surprised. She knew that Gold had been waiting for the right moment to cash in the favor she owed him, and she had a feeling it would be no easy task. But she didn't regret owing him a favor, it had allowed Ashley, well Cinderella, to keep her daughter and that had been well worth it.

"I guess that means you are here to cash in the favor I owe you"

"You are correct. Now I'm sure Prince Charming has informed you that if anyone crosses the border of Storybrooke, their cursed selves become their only selves"

"Yes, he told us that piece of news"

"Well when you broke the original curse, I was planning a trip to find someone. But with this new curse, I will be unable to make that trip, which is where you come in"

"You want to find someone, and because you can't leave. I have to do it?"

"Yes"

"And who is it that I have to find?"

"My son"

Son. Gold had a son? Well that definitely was news to Emma, and of course it opened up a flurry of questions beginning with where was he? How on earth did he escape the curse? And wasn't Gold over three hundred years old, which meant that his son had to be quite old as well. She turned her attention to Snow who looked equally as surprised with what Mr. Gold had said. That had to mean that this wasn't common knowledge, but still how on earth was she supposed to find this son?

"You have a son"

"Obviously, as I am asking you to locate him"

"And how exactly do you expect me to find this lost son of yours"

"I have my ways, but you are aware that even if you believe that this is a hard task. You owe me a favor, and therefore you must go through with this"

"I am well aware Mr. Gold. Now explain to me how I am supposed to locate this long lost son of yours, and I will gladly drag him back here so you can meet him"

"Emma, can I talk to you please?" Snow interjected.

Emma looked over at Snow who was sporting a worried look, and nodded as the two made their way up to Emma's room for some attempt at privacy.

"You can't go through with this Emma." Snow said as soon as they were in her room.

"Go through with what?"

"This. It could be dangerous, you can't trust Gold"

"Snow, I know. But I owe him this favor, and I'd rather he ask me to do this, then ask me to do something worse in the future. I used to find people for a living, I will be fine" Emma said as she tried to soothe her mother.

Snow looked like she wanted to object, but Emma just have looked like she was decided on doing this because she said nothing. The two made their way back down the stairs, and Snow went into the kitchen to resume preparing breakfast while Emma approached Gold once more.

"Meet me at my shop at noon today. It should give you enough time to pack a bag for the trip"

"And where exactly am I going?" Emma asked.

"New York" Mr. Gold replied, and with that he turned and headed towards the door, leaving a confused Emma behind.


End file.
